Venganza estilo sodomita
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: las personas que son mencionadas en estas historias no saben que estan aqui, guarden el secreto, aunque tambien son mencionados Anderson y Enrico, esto tambien es "literatura como venganza".


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Venganza estilo sodomita

Prologo: En esta obra aparecen personajes reales, con parodias de anime, doujinshis y manga de yuri y yaoi, como una venganza a estos personajes.

1 historia: Almada y Anderson

Alexander Anderson caminaba tranquilamente por la calle de Buenos Aires, pero detrás arriba de un muro apareció un flogger llamado Daniel Almada, le hablo sobre quien es y después le dijo que era lindo.

Después el joven cura lo abrazo, se miraron y le dio un beso, le gusto mucho que se despidieron tocándole la cola.

Mientras dormía en su habitación, almada lo beso, pero estaba sonámbulo, creyó que era un enemigo y pelearon sin querer hacerse daño alguno, pero después se arrepiente y deciden estar juntos..

Luego le presento al arzobispo Enrico Maxwell, quien también hacia sodomía con el. Aquella noche, hicieron una orgía haciendo coitos anales y otras cosas, las dos monjas hicieron lo mismo.

Pero esta orgía llego a los oídos del papa, y como era homo fóbico, decidió que mueran en la hoguera por sodomitas.

Antes de arder en llamas, Almada le dijo a Anderson que lo amaba, Maxwell se estremeció, y asi murieron en un amor prohibido por el Vaticano.

2 historia: Safismo en el secundario

Damaris Díaz fue a la casa de su profesora de ciencias naturales, para hablar de la nota, conversaron amablemente, le toco el rostro y dijo si quiere tirarse a la pileta con ella.

La profesora y Damaris, se tiraron a la piscina, nadaron y se broncearon entre ellas, como no había nadie ellas se desnudaron y le dio un beso.

Fueron al baño y se dieron más besos cuando el agua caía, mientras en la ducha se lavaban entre ellas y Díaz le frotaba en la espalda a su profesora.

Hablaban estando en toalla, luego Damaris besa a su profesora, se sacan las toallas, van a la cama y hacen el amor, con muchas caricias por el cuerpo, Damaris siente pasión, al irse la profesora le da un diez a la alumna. Se guardo el secreto.

Dos alumnas consiguieron el oficio de mucamas en una quinta, se llamaban Gabriela reguan y celeste escobar.

Se pusieron a limpiar el lugar, estaban muy augustas en el trabajo, Gabriela se sentó en el suelo y celeste le dio un cigarrillo.

Luego de tanto trabajo, se quitaron la ropa y se bañaron, Gabriela le dio un beso a celeste, como no había nadie salieron desnudas.

Luego de secarse fueron a la cama de los huéspedes e hicieron el amor, se cambiaron de ropa y salieron, el dueño las contrato y siguieron trabajando como amigas enamoradas.

Semanas después, Damaris les contó a sus amigas lo de su aventura, aunque también se sentía atraída por Nicole Alegre, y dos que estaban de pareja, llamadas Tamara Pastrana y Nadia Medina.

Con el apoyo de la profesora de ciencias naturales, fueron invitadas a su piscina y todas con traje de baño.

En esa quinta donde alquilaron, nadie las veía, y como hacia tanto calor se desnudaron; luego de bañarse se fueron al dormitorio.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, hicieron la orgía, besándose, lamiendo vagina, piel y pezones, tocándose los senos y glúteos las unas a las otras.

Luego de gozar por un largo tiempo, se vistieron y volvieron a sus hogares, guardando este lascivo secreto.

3 historia: Culo duro

Dos amigos fanáticos del punk, fueron invitados a una fiesta de su género favorito, bailaron música punk, eran Emmanuel Pardo y Nicolás Orellana.

Estaban tan sucios que se bañaron en el estanque, ahí se besaron, luego los invitados se pusieron ropa homosexual de sadomasoquismo.

El primero en ser castigado fue pardo a quien le pegaban con el látigo, luego Orellana lo beso y con un puñal le froto por la piel.

Se quitaron los trajes y Orellana le hizo un coito anal a Pardo, fue tan pero tan bueno, que decidieron no estar como amigos, sino como enamorados.

4 historia: Las bromas divierten

Dos amigos llamados Lucas Dante y Emmanuel campos, se divertían haciendo travesuras y bromas, pero eso ya iba a cambiar.

Ni una sola mujer se fijaba en ellos, pero después de salir de la prisión cambiaron y se volvieron gays.

Jugaban a juegos sexuales como el kamasutra gay, lo que mas le gustaba era el coito anal, hasta se besaban mientras se bañaban.

Una broma pesada fue lo de una bomba llena de cosas de mal olor, después de eso fueron arrestados y fueron a la cárcel, ahí vivieron muy enamorados en prisión.

5 historia: El papichulo deseado

Sergio Bogado iba caminando por la calle, en un bar. Entraba el galán Luís Miguel Ruiz, las mujeres lo deseaban pero lo que no se sabia de que el era gay.

Sergio entro al lugar, le hablo sobre su personalidad y salieron como si fueran amigos. Tomados de la mano fueron a un bar. De homosexuales, todos vieron a Sergio y a Luís, bailaron y después de unos tragos salieron.

En el departamento de Miguel hablaron, Sergio estaba triste por lo que vivía cerca de la delincuencia. Pero Luís se acerco y lo beso.

Más tarde Luís estaba en su jacuzzi, de pronto vino Sergio, se quito la remera y el pantalón y le vio los genitales y lo beso más.

Después de secarse fue a dormir, vino Sergio, lo beso y estando desnudos hicieron el amor con tanta pasión.

Ahí se declararon novios, Sergio empezó a bailar ballet, Luís también pero sin ropa, luego Ruiz confeso que era homosexual, en vez de mujeres que lo deseasen lo deseaban más los hombres. Igual, Sergio y Luís se iban a casar.

Fin

Nota: ¿Usted vio a estos personajes?, ¿los conoce?, ¿lo conocen a usted?, ¿ha hablado con ellos?, ¿leyó algún doujinshi yaoi?, ¿conoce alguna escena como esta?, ¿vio yuri o yaoi?, ¿vio una película o serie como esta?, púes quien lo conoce es…


End file.
